


Secrets?

by Caramel_POP



Series: Some Crazy Duck Things That Happen [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_POP/pseuds/Caramel_POP
Summary: I don't know why I called it Secrets but it has April, May, and June Duck oh and Phooey is in here but it'll take a while.The real summary: April, May, and June wonder what's happening to there aunt and why she's go ing out more than usual si they decide to stalk her with some help from there neighbor.
Relationships: April Duck & June Duck & May Duck, Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: Some Crazy Duck Things That Happen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Secrets?

April had many question about her aunt. Why was she does she have anger issues, why does she want to become a fashion designer, and WHAT WAS SHE DOING IN HER ROOM! Not that it was her business but she's been copped in there for days, with the exceptions of feeding them and going to the store but she still wanted answers! So she asked her sister if they had any ideas of what she's been up to. June didn't help at all she said was why would aunt daisy tell them her business. Which she knew Daisy had her private life but al she wanted was her aunt to come out of her room. May was way more helpful even is she just said she was planning that big party that she plans each year, but she needed more info. She asked June again if there was anyway to uncover more info. She did her Grinch smile and said she would build small robot with Phooey that would have all sort s of features that would help you spy on aunt Daisy while she's at that party. At first she didn't want aunt Daisy's privacy but she needed answers so she agreed. Then June went to work but first needed to get Phooey who is luckily across their apartment. June and Phooey were almost clones but Phooey was way sweeter then June and that made her question why would Phooey want to be friends with June. June was sassy, rude, ignorant, and lazy. She act's so different with Phooey but who cares if he makes her a better duck that why matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend this is good.


End file.
